


my wish for you

by sunkissedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where Hinata is born and raised in Takayama, M/M, Slow Burn, and Oikawa's backstory is basically the same as canon, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/sunkissedcrow
Summary: Fresh university graduate Oikawa Tooru is guaranteed a spot on Toray Arrows Volleyball Team in the coming season. However rather than staying in Shizuoka to train, he leaves for Takayama to visit his sister 3 weeks before the season starts.Just in time for the Takayama Autumn Festival, just in time to meet Hinata Shouyou.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be so much more developed and serious than I expected lol. I just wanted to write something Autumn related for OiHina Monthly but it somehow turned into this monster.
> 
> So I’m posting chapter one (of three) now to fit into the October theme, since this fic is set in October.

The second Tooru stepped off the Hida Limited Express train in Takayama, he plucked the earphones out of his ears.

It felt like a dream, a sudden jolt in time. Like how desperate he was to get away from everything this morning didn't even happen. Yet clearly it did, since five hours later he was in Takayama, a quiet city in the Gifu prefecture. His medium-sized aqua suitcase, packed in a frenzy, standing next to his feet.

So he stood on the nearly empty platform, listening to the silence around him. Then he took in a slow deep breath, inhaling the cool autumn air rustling through the yellowing trees. The sun had just set, the sky slowly fading into darker shades of blue; he should get a move on, or else he would have to try to find his sister’s house in full darkness.

Pulling his suitcase behind him, Tooru followed the signs to the exit of the station.

 

It was apparent, however, after realizing that his phone was out of battery and that he also forgot to pack a map to Takayama, that finding his sister’s house might be harder than he thought.

It was humiliating to the extent that Tooru wanted to stomp his feet. Professional volleyball player Oikawa Tooru, the new setter to watch this season, couldn’t even find his way through a small town on his own. If Iwa-chan was here he’d probably laugh at him, like he did when they first went to Shizuoka to check out Tory Arrow’s training facilities—

Oikawa shook his head, pushing that thought away in an instant. _No_. He wasn’t supposed to think about anyone from home or Shizuoka. He was in Takayama to see his sister and escape the bustling city life. Nothing more.

Nothing more.

He surveyed his surroundings. There seemed to be some houses across the dimly lit park. Tooru supposed he could swallow his pride for a second to ask for direction. The alternative would be to wander around the entire city until he found the Hashimoto household, the surname of his brother-in-law.

But his sister was expecting him, so he probably shouldn’t cause her more worries than he already had this morning when he called her and told her he was coming for a visit today.

He made it maybe halfway through the small park when a voice called out to him.

“Hey!” A young boy with a fluff of bright orange hair jogged over to him.

Tooru stopped. “Hi there,” he greeted slowly.

The boy tilted his head to a side with a knowing smile. “Are you lost?”

Tooru examine him carefully; he looked harmless enough, shorter than Tooru with an expressive face. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt despite the cool weather, knee-length cargo pants with a pair of high-top sneakers. He probably took notice of Tooru because he noticed his stunning good looks from a distance.

And, he supposed, also the fact that he was dragging a suitcase across a park after sun down, which made it obvious that he was from out of town.

“Yes, actually,” Tooru admitted, “I’m trying to find an address.” He pulled out a piece of tissue scrawled with his sister’s address on it from when he wrote it down this morning.

The boy’s wide eyes squinted down at the messy words for a moment, then his eyes widened again in what seemed like recognition. “That’s Takeru-kun’s house.”

Tooru furrowed his brows. How did he know his nephew’s name? “Do you know the Hashimotos?” he asked.

The boy nodded rapidly. “Takeru-kun goes to the same school as my sister. They’re desk neighbors,” he explained, “How do you know them?”

“I’m Takeru’s uncle,” Tooru said, tilting his head to a side.

“You’re Mariko-san’s brother?” the boy asked and Tooru nodded. “I’ll take you to their house then! It’s actually quite close to mine, only 10 minutes away.”

Tooru clapped his hands together with relief. “That would be so helpful, thank you very much,” he said with a smile.

The boy smiled back, his white teeth shining in the dark. “My pleasure!” he chirped.

Tooru pulled his suitcase behind him, following the boy. He was about to introduce himself when he noticed his volleyball shoes, slung in a net bag over his shoulder.

Volleyball shoes.

Then he noticed the words on the back of the boy’s t-shirt: Gifu University Volleyball Club.

“You play volleyball?” Tooru asked, his voice light and casual

The boy turned to him. “Yeah! How did you know?”

Tooru pointed to the net bag and his back. “Your shoes and your t-shirt,” he explained.

“Oh! Right, of course!” he laughed. “You recognized them though; do you play too?”

“Yeah,” Tooru replied, “I’m a setter.”

“Ooohh,” the boy—man, Tooru corrected, since he was older than he expected—cooed. “Do you play in university like me, or are you in a league or something?” he asked, curiosity glittering in his eyes.

“Oh I play—” Tooru stopped abruptly, hesitating. If the other man played volleyball in university, then he might recognize him. He was a star setter, after all, giving him his new team’s name might lead him to realize who this lost tourist was. “Ah, I played in university; I just graduated,” he said, which was _true._

The man hummed. “My name is Hinata Shouyou, by the way,” he added with a grin.

Tooru licked his lips. “Tooru,” he said, hoping by going with his given name, the man wouldn’t recognize him. “Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun.”

“Nice to meet you too, Tooru-san!”

Tooru smiled with relief; he guessed Hinata didn’t recognize his name. “So what year are you in?”

“Second,” Hinata answered, “I’m a regular on my team this year.”

“Wow,” Tooru remarked with a hint of surprise. “What position do you play?” he asked, not wanting to assume.

“Wing spiker,” Hinata replied proudly.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. “Wing spiker,” he repeated.

Hinata nodded rapidly, jabbed a thumb to himself. “I can jump!” he declared with another toothy smile.

Tooru smiled with intrigue. “I see,” he drawled.       

“So are you here for the festival too?” Hinata asked.

Tooru frowned. “Festival?”

“The Takayama Autumn Matsuri,” Hinata clarified, “The third most beautiful festival in all of Japan?”

“Oh,” Tooru said.

Hinata pouted slightly. “You _have_ to stay for the festival,” he enthused, “It’s only four days away and I’m sure you’d want to stay with your sister anyway, right?”

“Well yeah—”

“Then stay!” Hinata gushed. “Everyone gets dressed up and help out in the parade and stuff. It’s really fun!”

Tooru couldn’t help but smile at Hinata’s enthusiasm. They had only been acquainted for less than 15 minutes, but he was already speaking to Tooru like he was another person in Takayama. “Alright…I’ll stay,” he said and Hinata’s smile widened even further. He was sure Mariko would force him to stay anyway. He hadn’t been the best brother in the last two years; he hadn’t visited his sister in Takayama at all.

A few minutes later Shouyou led him to a neighborhood full of two story houses. They turned into one of the houses and rang the doorbell. The door instantly slid open, revealing a distraught Mariko. “Tooru!” she exclaimed. She blinked at Tooru’s wave when she realized Hinata was with him as well. “Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata gave her a little wave of his own. “I found Tooru-san wandering lost in the park,” he said.

Tooru instantly opened his mouth to protest, trying to preserve some dignity, but before he even made a sound, Mariko rushed forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. “You forgot to charge your phone, didn’t you?” she asked softly and Tooru could only nod with a laugh tumbling out of his lips.

“Is that uncle Tooru?” a voice called from within the house.

When Mariko released her grip on him Tooru saw Takeru and his brother-in-law, Hashimoto Nobu standing at the entryway.

“Nobu-chan,” Tooru greeted, bowing slightly and his brother-in-law did the same with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Tooru,” Nobu replied, clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

Tooru nodded, then he knelt down on the ground so he could meet Takeru’s eyes. “Takeru-chan has grown up a lot while I was gone, huh?”

“Did you bring me snacks?” Takeru asked.

“Eh?” Tooru blinked.

“Takeru!” Mariko scolded.

“That’s what you say to me after two years?” Tooru asked but a second later Takeru’s lips curled into an amused smile.

“You’re so easy to bully, Tooru,” he said, moving forward to give his uncle a hug. Tooru chuckled softly and hugged his nephew back. When they parted Takeru’s gaze travelled up to Hinata, who had been watching the reunion scene with a small smile on his face. “Shouyou,” he said.s

“Hi Takeru-kun,” Hinata greeted back, and then he addressed everyone. “I should probably head back to my house soon.”

“Oh yes, take care, Shouyou-kun,” Mariko quickly said.

Hinata gave her a two-finger salute and a grin. “Tooru-san, if you’re interested you should come to the morning markets tomorrow,” he said, “Look for me in the booth with the most beautiful flowers.”

Tooru furrowed his brows, confused yet curious at the same time. “I’ll see you there, Hinata-kun,” he said, “Thank you again.”

Hinata left with a last wave and the family went inside. Mariko slung an arm around Tooru, drawing him close as they made it up the entryway and into the living room.

 

The Hashimoto household was a traditional Japanese home, with a large living space on the first floor, which was divided into the living room and the guest room, and two bedrooms upstairs. It was homey, it was different. Just what Tooru needed for a break.

“Tooru,” Mariko said seriously.

In the middle of digging through his suitcase for a change of clothes, Tooru paused to look at his sister. “Hm?”

“That’s the third hair product you took out of your suitcase,” she said, “You have a problem.”

Tooru raised a hand to gesture to his hair. “You’re jealous my hair, neechan. It’s okay,” he said and received a towel thrown at his face. “Mean!”

Mariko giggled, crawling closer to Tooru on the floor. “So what are you doing here?” she asked.

Tooru folded the towel neatly and placed it on top of clothes for when he bathed later, after Takeru was done. “I’m here to see my darling sister,” he said sweetly, shooting Mariko a wink for added measure.

But Mariko only rolled her eyes with a slight knowing furrow of her eyebrows. “It’s like you forget I’m older than you by seven years,” she said, moving until Tooru was forced to meet her eyes directly. “I _know_ you, Tooru. Come on, spill.”

Tooru’s mouth parted softly, his façade faltering in his sister’s presence. He fell forward, wrapping his arms around Mariko’s neck. “I just need some time away from everything, you know?” he said into her shoulder quietly, “Everything is moving too quickly; I just graduated a few months ago, but by the end of this month I’ll be playing with Ushiwaka-chan and I just…feel like I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

Mariko pressed her cheek against his head, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “We can talk more about this when you’re ready,” she said and Tooru nodded, unwrapping his arms from her. “Get some rest tonight, okay? We’re going to the morning market tomorrow. It starts at seven.”

“Oh right, to see Hinata-kun,” Tooru said, standing up to see if Takeru was done with his bath yet.

“Uh no,” Mariko said, wiggling her finger at him with a smirk, “you’re helping me sell things because you’re good looking.

Tooru feigned an offended gasp, putting his hand over his heart. “My own sister, using me for my looks!”

“Please, with _both_ of our looks we’ll get twice the business,” Mariko retorted.

They held each other’s gazes for a second before bursting into giggles, warm familiarity enveloping the siblings.

Before Tooru pushed the door open, he regarded his sister with soft eyes. “I missed you, neechan.”

Mariko stood up and walked over to him with a smile. She flicked his ear gently. “I missed you too, Tooru,” she said, then she pushed the door open for him and shoved into the hallway. “Now go to take a bath, you smell!”

“Mean!”

 

The next morning Tooru left the house for a run at seven. Mariko had recommended a running route Nobu ran sometimes last night, making sure he wouldn’t get lost again. Oikawa Tooru might be on a weeklong getaway, but he was still an athlete, and he wasn’t about stop exercising.

Keeping this part of his daily routine was reassuring; it could be like any other day, and he didn’t need to be plagued with what was waiting for him in Shizuoka.

He stepped outside the Hashimoto house to stretch, bending to touch his hands to his toes; he let the back of his shins burn lightly against the morning breeze. He rolled his neck, his wrists and his ankles next, feeling his body loosen after the five hour train ride from yesterday.

He started slow, letting his eyes wander around the residential area, following dark brown bark up to lush green leaves, their tips hinting at red under the vibrant blue sky. The season was changing, and Tooru was glad he wore his leggings under his shorts. The early breeze was strong, and he felt like he was running with and against the shifting autumn wind at the same time, unsure of which way the wind was blowing.

But he let himself enjoy the coolness that came with it, sifting through his hair and caressing his scalp.

By the time he made it back to Mariko’s house, it was a little before seven thirty. Tooru took a shower, styled his hair and changed into clean clothes, grabbing a fashionable scarf to keep his neck warm in this weather.

The walk to old town was quick and easy. After less than ten minutes of walking, Tooru crossed the bridge over Miyagawa River.

The Miyagawa Morning Market was in full swing when he arrived. The stretch of the street was bustling with shoppers and tourists in the middle, with vendors selling and boosting about their products on either side of the street. The booths on the left were set up on tables in front of the vendors’ stores, consisting of mostly trinkets, snacks and drinks, while the right side featured fresh produce and crafts under a simple white tent.

Tooru let his eyes wander around as he tried to find his sister’s snacks store. She told him it was located near a sake brewery with a boisterous owner, so he should have no problem finding her once he heard shouts about sake.

Tooru navigated between the crowds with the cool wind. However since it was getting close to eight am and the market was only getting more crowded by the second, Tooru could feel a light sheen of sweat gathering over his forehead. He desperately wished his hair wouldn’t be ruined by the time he found his sister.

He had passed eight stores when he finally heard a loud shout, “the best sake in the whole of Takayama, the best in Gifu, the best in Japan!”

Tooru smiled to himself. _There we go_.

He quickly walked over to the sake brewery as the storeowner, a small middle age man with dark hair, waved a small bell as he continued to shout about his sake. Curious to see just what kind of sake the store was selling, Tooru spared a glance to the tables set up in front of the store as he waked past.

Two tables were set up on the right of the store, while one smaller table was on the left, leaving a small gap between the two sides. A woman with a warm smile stood in front of the generous selection of sake on the right, pouring out samples to shoppers and making conversation with them.

The products on the small table on the left however, had nothing to do with sake.

A nervous looking boy, face dusted with freckles with dark green hair, sat behind the table full of beautiful leather crafts. He was staring strictly at his lap, refusing to look at shoppers or the selling of sake next to him.

“Tooru!”

He turned to the voice; Mariko, standing with an apron behind a table full of mocha, gesturing at him to come towards her.

Tooru smiled and quickly jogged over to the snacks shop. “Morning neechan,” he greeted.

“Go wash your hands in the store,” Mariko said to him, jerking her head towards her back. “Then grab an apron from the back of the door.”

Tooru gulped slightly. Mariko was in business mode. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Two hours later Tooru was still collecting money and handing customers their mochi of choice with his signature smile. He hated to admit it, but even his perfect cheekbones need a break from all this smiling.

At one point he wanted to nibble on a black sugar flavored mochi, but Mariko instantly smacked his hand away when she saw his hand creeping towards the box. Tooru stuck his tongue out in response, but continued to help her sell the five different flavors of mochi offered at the Hashimoto Confectionary Shop.

The old ladies who complimented Tooru on how handsome and beautiful his features were usually ended up buying one or two boxes of their variety pack for their grandchildren, which contained two mochi of each flavor. On the other hand, the matcha flavored pack seemed to be more popular with high school girls, who giggled nervously when Tooru handed them their boxes of mochi with a charming smile.

Mariko always rolled her eyes at him when another group of swooning girls or flustered boys walked away with more boxes of mochi than they planned to buy. But Tooru liked to think his presence was helping the family business. Nobu-san made the mochi with his brother every day, and they getting even busier with preparations for the upcoming festival.

Tooru handed a nice couple a box of red bean mochi and a box of taro-flavored mochi with a smile. “Thank you,” he said, bowing slightly.

The couple bowed back and moved away, revealing a very unimpressed Takeru standing in front of Tooru. He walked closer to the table and plopped his elbows onto it. “Uncle Tooru how many boxes of mochi did you sell?” he asked, staring up at him expressionlessly.

Tooru scoffed. “Well I wasn’t keeping _count_.”

“I sold fifty in an hour once,” Takeru said. There was absolutely no indication on his face to whether he was lying or not.

Mariko laughed next to Tooru. “Do you want to take over Tooru’s duties then, Takeru?” she offered and he immediately nodded, shooting Tooru another judging look. Before Tooru could make a comeback to his nephew, Mariko was already untying his apron and pushing him back out into the market. “Take a break,” she said with a wink, “Find Shouyou-kun. He’ll be with his grandmother, near the end of the market.”

Tooru nodded. “Be back in 15 minutes,” he sang, waving over his shoulder before making his way through the market once again.

He found Hinata easy enough, handing out flowers with the same big smile as he saw last night, surrounded by a curtain of vines around the booth and truly, the most beautiful flowers Tooru had ever seen.

The second Hinata spotted him, he waved his arms above him frantically, prompting a small laugh from the old woman sitting next to him. He was wearing almost the same outfit as last night, except today his university t-shirt was a light blue one.

Tooru gave him a small wave with a chuckle, making his way over to the booth.

“Good morning, Tooru-san,” Hinata greeted with a smile. He gestured to woman next to him, “This is my grandmother.”

“Good morning, Hinata-san,” Tooru greeted back, bowing slightly, “Your flowers are absolutely stunning.”

“Why, thank you, Tooru-kun,” Hinata-san replied. Next to her, Hinata was bouncing with excitement.

“She’s been selling them every morning for four years now,” Hinata explained, “her flowers are the most popular ones in the whole of Takayama!”

Hinata-san laughed. “Shouyou exaggerates,” she said with a glint in her eyes.

“I’m not, obaasan!” Hinata insisted, “You know everyone loves your flowers!”

Tooru smiled. “They _are_ beautiful,” he said. He eyed the colorful selection in front of him. There wasn’t an overwhelming variety, five types of flowers, some with one or two different colors. “So what are they?”

Hinata grinned. “Glad you asked,” he said cheekily. He started on the left, pointing to two bunches of roses in red and pink. “You probably recognize the roses,” he said and Tooru nodded. Then he moved to the bunches to its right, “these are chrysanthemum, we have them in yellow and white, then Joe Pye weed and stonecrop. Finally, we have my favorite, sunflowers!”

Tooru squinted at the ‘sunflowers’. “They look a little small to be sunflowers,” he noted, sneaking a glance up to Hinata and his grandmother.

“That’s because they’re not annual sunflowers, which are the tall big ones,” Hinata-san explained.

“But they’re still sunflowers,” Hinata added, “small but beautiful!”

A corner of Tooru’s lips quirked upwards. _Like you_ , he thought instinctively. But of course, it was too soon to say that. “I’ll take two stems of chrysanthemums, one of each color, and a little bit of Joe Pye weed,” he said instead, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. He could give them as a gift to his sister, for accommodating him in such late notice.

“No problem!”

Hinata started packing up Tooru’s choice of flowers while Hinata-san tended to other patrons of the booth.

“So what are you up to today?” Hinata asked, carefully putting the flowers onto a big square piece of paper.

“I’m not sure yet actually,” Tooru admitted, “but I’ll probably do a little bit of exploring around old town.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, pausing from his work. “Oh, I can recommend some places you have to go to!” he exclaimed, “You have to see Hachiman Shrine, cause its festival is the one coming up in three days. There are a few old sake breweries on the other side of old town. Oh, and also the Kusakabe Heritage House if you’re into the museum kind of stuff,” he finished with a wrinkle of his nose.

Tooru chuckled, pressing his knuckles to his lips. “Sounds interesting, I’ll definitely try to find them,” he said.

“Make sure your phone is charged,” Hinata teased, looking up from folding the piece of paper over the flowers.

“I—It was a one time mistake!” Tooru spluttered and Hinata just giggled.

When Hinata handed him his bunch of flowers, Tooru moved to pay for it, their hands brushing lightly in the process.

“So what about you?” Tooru asked, clutching the bunch of flowers to his chest, “What are you doing later?”

“Float practice! The festival is in three days after all, ” Hinata replied and Tooru hummed in response.

“I should probably head back to our booth,” he said and Hinata nodded. “Thank you for the flowers and the recommendations,” he added with a wink.

Hinata’s eyes widened a little, and Tooru could see a hint of a blush forming across the younger boy’s cheeks.

 _Huh._ “I’ll see you later, Hinata-kun,” he said over his shoulder.

“Oh, see you, Tooru-san!”

 

The morning market quieted down as the day drew closer to noon.

After Tooru helped Mariko pack the leftover mochi back into the store, they parted ways for the rest of the afternoon. Since his visit was last minute and there was the Autumn Festival to prepare for, Mariko couldn’t drop her responsibilities and chores around the house to explore old town with him.

Tooru understood that, but still pouted for the sake of pouting and teasing his sister.

Mariko just laughed and proceeded to shove him towards the direction of the shrine Hinata told him about.

Takayama was beautiful, and every time Tooru took a picture he wanted to send them to Iwaizumi or Matsukawa or Hanamaki. He always stopped himself before he hit sent, halted by the long chain of emails from them all, asking him where he was and what he thought he would accomplish by disappearing.

So he tried to enjoy the sights around him.

He did managed to find Hachiman Shrine and Kusakabe Heritage House, and then he spent the rest of the late afternoon wandering around old town, slowly finding his way back to Mariko’s house as the sun was close to setting during this changing season.

He was about five minutes away from her house when he received an email from Mariko, asking him to pick up Takeru from Hinata’s house after he finished his homework with Natsu. She also attached the address of his house so Tooru could enter it into Google maps.

Tooru looked at the fading sunlight and changed course for Hinata’s house.

 

When Hinata opened the door he was bombarded by screams that sounded vaguely from his nephew.

Hinata’s shoulders hunched up to his ears in shock, but he recovered quickly. “Hey, Tooru-san,” he greeted with a wave.

“Hinata-kun,” Tooru greeted back, “Are they…?”

Hinata laughed. “They bicker a lot when they’re doing homework,” he explained, “they always seem to get stuff done though, so they’re probably fine.” He glanced down at Tooru’s scarf. “Hey, you wanna come in while you wait?”

Tooru accepted without hesitation.

Hinata’s house was quite different to Mariko’s; it was smaller, but modern and brightly lit. Tooru admired all the family pictures hung in the hallways as Hinata led him to the living room. After they checked up on Takeru and Natsu, in which Tooru got introduced to Natsu properly, Hinata led him to the backyard where they could sit outside with the heating.

“Here,” Hinata said, handing him a warm cup of tea.

“Thank you,” Tooru said, accepting the warm cup with a smile.

They both made themselves comfortable on the cushions, positioning themselves until they were angled towards each other as well as the backyard.

“Oh! Did you manage to find all the places I told you about?” Hinata asked.

“Only two,” Tooru confessed, “The Sake Brewery was far away and it was getting cold by the time I came out of the heritage house.”

“Hwah, really?” he asked and Tooru nodded. “How long did you spend in there?

Tooru hummed. “Maybe an hour?” he guessed. “I spent some time around the Hachiman shrine and just walking around town too.”

“You’re enjoying yourself,” Hinata commented.

“Of course, Hinata-kun,” Tooru affirmed, “You have good taste in places.”

“Oh,” Hinata said, suddenly shy. He reached to scratch behind his sheepishly. “I just love my home a lot,” he said with a soft smile.

Tooru felt a pang in his chest, homesickness rushing back like wave he’d been running away from. He leaned back, placing a hand behind him before taking a sip of his tea. “How was float practice?”

Hinata perked up. “Oh it was really fun,” he gushed, “we’re getting familiar with the weight of the float first, ‘cause they’re really really heavy. But I’m not worried about the real thing ‘cause there’s gonna be a bunch of us carrying one and I’ve got stamina from volleyball!”

Tooru raised his eyebrows. “You really like volleyball, don’t you?”

Hinata blinked, tilting his head to a side like he didn’t understand the question. “Of course,” he answered simply. Then his head straightened up like a light bulb just lit up over his head. “Hey, do you want to—”

“Niichan!” Both of them turned towards the source of sound. Natsu poked her head outside. “We’re done.”

Takeru appeared behind her. “Uncle Tooru,” he said simply.

“Takeru,” Tooru greeted back, already rising to his feet. He turned back to Hinata, who had already bounced up onto his feet. “You were saying, Hinata-kun?”

“Do you want to play some volleyball with me tomorrow? “You’re a setter right? I can spike,” he offered, raising his arm to slap it down with a grin.

Tooru hesitated. This was what he came here to avoid, and yet...

“Let’s have lunch after the market tomorrow,” he said, tapping his chin with a finger, “then we can play.”

The expression Hinata gave him was bright enough to push back Tooru’s doubts for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was enjoyable?? and it’s a good set up to what’s coming next???? This is gonna be one of the longest things I’ve posted (and hopefully finish OTL) sooo. I do have (mostly) everything planned out though, so I guess we’ll see how this goes ^^;
> 
> Some notes & explanations: Toray Arrows was chosen for Oikawa’s team mainly cause it fits Oikawa’s given name, 徹, which, I’m sure you all know already, to go through and to do something utterly and completely. So I thoughts arrows were a good imagery.
> 
> Shizuoka is where the Toray Arrows Volleyball Team is based in.
> 
> The Takayama Autumn Matsuri/Festival is an annual event that takes place over two days, October 9 and 10th. Events include float parades and a night festival and stuff like that. It’s like a whole city event, and all the locals help out, and everyone from all over Japan and the world goes to see the spectacle.


End file.
